


Genius and Sunshine

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Yun just needs a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Ok so a few days ago, I had the scare of a lifetime with an ocular migraine. It’s due to stress and can indicate that you’re working way too hard. Guess which one of our favorite members of the hhb manages to get one?





	Genius and Sunshine

Yun could not believe that he and Zeno were the ones to stay behind. Yona and Hak were off training. Jeaha and Shinha were surveying the area. Kija was off sulking because Hak had insulting his hunting abilities. Him and the old teenager were left alone at the campfire. Yun was tending to some of Hak’s torn pants, he was glad to be mending some wear and tear stuff instead of Zeno’s wear and destroy tactic to clothing. Xing had been tough on them all, but it was Yun’s job to keep this band together. They’d fall apart without him. 

Zeno was flitting around, doing whatever Yun had demanded of him. Yun was always amazed at the endless energy he had. Yun was almost jealous of Zeno, minus the immortality part, endless energy and supernatural healing wasn’t half bad. 

“Lad, is there anything else you need of Zeno,” Zeno asked, he was behind him so Yun couldn’t pinpoint exactly where he was. 

“Can you get my bag for me? I feel another headache coming on,” Yun complained. 

“Of course, of course,” Zeno sang. 

Yun felt it twinge, then stop. Huh, strange. Black spots started coming up in his vision and everything was a variation of blurry and black blotches. Yun dropped the needle he was hold, “Ze-Ze-Zeno,” Yun choked out. 

He was scared. This had never happened before. He felt a hand on his shoulder, “What’s wrong lad?” Zeno sounded very worried. 

Yun felt a tear go down his cheek. 

Yun then felt both hands on his shoulders and Zeno’s warm breath, “Yun?! What’s wrong?!” 

Yun collapsed into Zeno, “Zeno, I-I can’t see. There’s these black spots and everything around them is burry. I can’t see.” 

He felt himself shaking. Yun was scared, this wasn’t normal. 

“Okay, let’s sit you down,” Zeno put an arm around Yun’s torso and guided him to a comfortable spot here he could lean back. 

“Can you tell Zeno what exactly you see,” Yun heard Zeno ask. 

Yun’s felt Zeno’s hand on his shoulder, it was comforting to know he was close. 

“Um, black blobs. Around them it’s very blurry I can’t even distinguish your hair from your clothes,” Yun stammered. 

“Okay, Zeno’s going to take his hand off of your shoulder, okay?” 

Yun nodded. That hand was almost like an anchor weighing him to the real world. When it left, Yun had to take a breath and remind himself that Zeno wouldn’t leave him. 

Yun felt both of Zeno’s fingertips on his temples, slowly massaging them. 

“Close your eyes, please,” Zeno instructed. 

Yun’s burry world was plunged into a world of darkness. This one was less disorienting though. 

“Zeno thinks he knows what this is,” He heard Zeno say. 

“What is it,” Yun asked, his voice had stopped shaking. 

“Hiryuu’s queen used to get them. When he got sick, caring for a new toddler, and managing a kingdom, that was no small feat. Even she cracked a little bit. Zeno’s wife used to get them too. Doing this always help them pass quicker. They’re called ocular migraines. It happens when your body and mind have been under a lot of stress,” Zeno explained. 

Yun sighed, “Why did your wife get them?”

“Kaya was sick all the time. When her coughing fits were especially bad she would get these migraines. Okay, try to open your eyes,” Zeno asked softly. 

Yun slowly opened his eyes. The world came back to him, Zeno’s worried expression easy to read. 

“I’m good,” Yun told him. 

Zeno lit up again, “Good! Good! The lad scared Zeno for a second.” 

“It scared me too,” Yun sighed and laid back in relief. 

“The queen and Kaya were always tired after one of their migraines. Is the lad tired,” Zeno asked. 

Yun nodded, he was both mentally and physically exhausted. 

Zeno held out his hand, “The lad needs some well deserved rest.” 

Helping Yun up, they both heard the chatter of Yona and Hak. Zeno helped Yun to the tent. Yun curled up in a ball. 

Zeno smiled, “Let Zeno tuck you in!”

Yun huffed, “I’m not child!” 

“You’re pretty young by Zeno’s standards,” Zeno laughed. 

“That’s not even funny, Zeno,” Yun laughed with him. 

How long had it been since their group could relax like this? Definitely awhile. 

“Don’t worry about supper,” Zeno said, “Zeno will take care of that. The lad needs his rest.” 

That was the last thing Yun remembered before drifting off into a pleasant dream.


End file.
